The work proposed is to improve the care of the cancer patient through a planned program to: 1. Conduct research in cancer treatment as a member of the Southwest Oncology Group. 2. To participate in scientific and administrative group activities. 3. Educate health professionals to the benefits of Cancer Treatment Programs with particular emphasis on multiple modality therapy. The basic research tool is the group protocol to which the full spectrum of treatment modalities as well as data management are committed. The Henry Ford Hospital Staff will participate in (17) scientific and (2) administrative Southwest Oncology Group Committees and will conduct interdisciplinary conferences at Henry Ford Hospital for SWOG-related activities. Participating Staff will conduct continuing education courses for Henry Ford Hospital and community physicians as well as allied health professionals. House Staff and Students will be assigned to Medical Oncology and Therapeutic Radiology and will attend the Multiple Disciplinary Conferences in order for them to have experience and training in the Multiple Modality Management of the cancer patient.